Hijo de la luna
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: "prometeme que veras la luna, por que ahy estare yo obserbandote", fueron una de las palabras que le dijo su madre antes de morir...8059
1. El pasado de la luna

_**esta es una nueva y corta historia, claro que tendra capitulos, asi que espero y les guste, ya empezara la escuela este lunes asi que si me tardo en subirlos no se enojen T.T**_

_**KHR le pertenece akira amano**_

_**PD: 8059 por siempre!**_

* * *

HIJO DE LA LUNA

Es un gran enigma la luna, es un ser incomprendido y solo, pero ella quiere ser madre, quiere poder tener un hijo al cual cuidar, por que todos lo deseamos una ves, aunque fuera por un segundo. Así fue como disidió transformarse en una bella mujer de pelo sedoso, largo y de color plata, y tener gemas por ojos, los ojos mas hermosos que el mar, unos ojos color esmeralda. Decidió también tener aspecto joven, definitivamente todo seria nuevo, aunque lo observara siempre desde el cielo.

Empezó una vida como una talentosa pianista, tocando un tema llamado "_son of the moon_". Un hombre pudo darse cuenta de que era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, y la abarica de tenerlo que quiere, le iso acercarse a ella.

Por fin había logrando su cometido, ser madre, tubo un bebe, tan lindo e inocente como ella, pero le fue arrebatado de sus brasos; tiempo después a ella se le permitido verlo 3 veces al año, cuando por fin el niño cumplió 6 años conoció a su madre sin saber que lo era, sabia el que había algo en ella que le era familiar, pero decidió callar. Un día antes del cumpleaños de este, ella le dijo:

-"si me llegase a pasar algo, por lo cual no pueda venir, debes prometerme, que tu seguirás tocando el piano con todo tu corazón, y que si te llegases a sentir solo, prometeme que veras la luna, por que ahí estaré yo observandote" -ella le regalaba una sonrisa cada vez que podía.

Lamentablemete ese hombre sabia que podría llegar a ser una molestia, y decidió desacerse de ella, haciéndola caer por un barranco, cuando esta se dirigiese a la fiesta en la sima de la montaña, y así ocurrió.

Mientras el cuerpo de la joven era llevado a el altar de la iglesia para hacerle la despedida correspondiente, el hombre que la había matado pudo escuchar su voz, su dulce y dolida voz diciendo:

"Has matado mi cuerpo humano, pero no a mi ser que habita en el cielo, es un error tratar de matar a la luna misma, y cuando lo haces una maldición te perseguirá, haré que tu hijo se aleje de ti, que te odie sobre todas las cosas, y nunca te dará perdón, por lo menos hasta que mueras también"

Así fue tiempo después el joven escapo de su casa y no se volvió a saber nada de el...

* * *

-ma...ma Gokudera no es devido habentarle cosas a la gente -decia un chico de pelo negro y ojos miel.

-callate idiota, depende si se lo merece -contestaba el chico de pelo de seda color plata y ojos esmeralda.

-¿Gokudera? -decía mas calmado el chico de ojos miel.

-¿que quieres ahora Yamamoto?-

-siempre he querido...-se acercaba a el chico de pelo plateado- tocar tu pelo -un escalofríos recorría toda la espalda de Gokudera, al sentir los labios del moreno en su pelo, saber que olía su pelo y lo sostenía en sus manos, era exitante para Gokudera.

-sueltame..-decia Gokudera sonrojado.

-hahaha que lindo te ves Gokudera, tu pelo huelé tan bien -decía sonriendo carismaticamente como de costumbre el beisbolista.

-Yamamoto,...sabes...yo...ya no me acuerdo...de como era mi madre...y en cierta forma...eso me duele -decía mientras se recargaba en las piernas del moreno.

-mm...pues que te puedo decir, debe de haber algo de ella en algún lado ¿no crees? -decía Yamamoto mientras acariciaba el pelo de Gokudera, como si se tratase de un gatito; Gokudera volteo a ver la luna un instante y pensó "tu me dijiste que te buscase en la luna y que hay te encontraría, pero no te veo, madre, quiero recordarte, te extraño, mucho". Los labios de Gokudera se encontraban húmedos y la respiracion del moreno se sentía tan cerca, los besos de Yamamoto siempre eran tan reconfortantes, de alguna manera le hacían sentirse seguro.

-te amo Gokudera -decía con los labios aun serca del rostro de el alvino.

-y yo a ti y lo sabes -decía Gokudera mientras tomaba del cuello de su acompañante.

"prometeme que veras la luna, por que ahí estaré yo obserbandote"

* * *

**bien aqui termina este capitulo mañana les traere el siguiente, espero le aya gustado, se me ocurrio de repente, pensar que gokudera si podria ser hijo de la luna solo pienselo **

**XD**


	2. El presente del hijo de la luna

**este es el segundo capitulo espero y les este gustando, lo vere en los reviews¬¬**

**KHR le pertenese de akira amano**

**espero les guste esta interesante XD.**

* * *

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

Ese hombre se había encargado de destruirle la vida, le separo de su madre desde su nacimiento, se la arrebato tiempo después, y en verdad nunca ese hombre se preocupo en verdad por el. Ahora estaba aquí, sentado en su casa, en su hogar, con una cara de "eso no es lo que esperaba de ti" y mirando extraño a quien ahora era la pareja de su hijo; Gokudera se limitaba a sacarlo de la casa por que definitibamente, la actitud que tomaba con su padre no quería demostrarla enfrente de Yamamoto, además de que la curiosidad lo mataba, quería saber ¿que hacia ese hombre aquí?.

-y se puede saber ¿que hace usted aquí? -le decía Gokudera con indiferencia.

-veras hijo, te he buscado estos 7 años, pero nunca te encontré, y ahora que se donde te encuentras vengo a llevarte a casa -decía el hombre sin un poco de vergüenza.

-jajaja! -se bufo Gokudera, el hombre reacciono con una cara de "¿porque te ríes?" y gokudera prosiguió-a ver, déjeme entender, usted un completo extraño, dice que viene a buscarme, y que ahora me quiere llevar de aquí, no me joda -decía aun en tono burlesco, el hijo de aquel señor.

-no tiene nada de gracia lo que te e dicho -dijo el hombre lebantandose indignado.

-pues para mi la tiene -decía Gokudera, aun con ese tono de voz.

-pues resulta que tu eres mi hijo y que aun eres de mi propiedad -decía muy indignado el hombre.

-ja, ahora resulta que soy como todo lo que poses, "tus propiedades", ¿yo también soy de tu propiedad? -decía enojado Gokudera, en un tono sarcástico.

-pues resulta que si -contestaba muy digno el hombre.

-ja, sueñas que vuelvo contigo a Italia, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, ESCUCHASTE! NI POR TODO LO QUE TIENES, CAMBIARÍA MI VIDA! -gritaba exaltado, tomo de la mano a Yamamoto dispuesto a irse de ahy, pero al escuchar lo que le dijo ese hombres antes de irse, iso que se detubiera un momento "ni por tu madre" fue lo que balbuceo aquel hombre.

-ella esta muerta -decía Gokudera con la mirada gacha.

-pero digamos que tengo algo de ella, que te puede interesar, creíste que vendría a la guerra sin fusil -decía sonriendo el padre del ojiesmeralda.

-ok te escucho -decía interesado Gokudera.

-podríamos hablar a solas -decía señalando con la mirada a Yamamoto.

-salte, por favor -miro Gokudera a el moreno, el cual estaba muy confundido.

-pero...-penso un momento y se dio la vuelta serrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Una hora paso, una hora ahí afuera sin noticias, digo que esperaba, ese hombre había llegado sin mas y dijo ser el padre de Gokudera, cuando Yamamoto lo vio supo que tal vez a Gokudera no le agradaría verlo, así fue Gokudera se enojo, estuvo por cerrarle la puerta, pero el hombre le detuvo y dijo que tenia que hablar cosas serias con el, Gokudera le dejo pasar sin quitarle la mirada fiera de encima. Ahora ese hombre estaba con Gokudera; pero a Yamamoto no le agradaba mucho la idea de que este se quisiera llevar a su pareja, por que cuando el hombre le pregunto a Hayato ¿quien era Yamamoto?, Gokudera le contesto cínicamente que era su pareja; el padre le recorto y al parecer no le agradaba que su hijo fuera homoexual. Por lo cual Yamamoto se preocupaba de que si Gokudera se regresaba a Italia, se regresaría solo con su padre. Yamamoto escucho una voz, que decía su nombre, en un principio Yamamoto se asusto, pues eso no era común, pero al escuchar claramente la voz, se dio cuanta de que era un tanto relajante escucharla.

"el hombre que en tu casa se metió sin permiso, se meterá de igual manera en tu relación, así como te arrebato un poco la atención de tu pareja, te arrebatara su amor, pero si te aferras a el cosas buenas pasaran; solo es cuestión de que no desistas, de que luches por lo que te pertenece, ese hombre no es de confiar, tiene un as bajo la manga, un as que posiblemente hará que Gokudera seda a todo lo que este le pida, asi que no importa lo que pase, debes cuidar a mi hijo y no dejarlo caer, por que si cae, cuando lo vuelvas a ver, el intentara matarte"le dijo aquella voz

Yamamoto no comprendia del todo lo que esta voz le dijo, pero no se ariesgaria a perder a Gokudera, se levantó del suelo, y se dispuso a detener la platica que ese hombre mantenía con Gokudera, abrió la puerta y enfrente de el se encontraba Gokudera con...¿una maleta?..., el hombre le tomaba por el hombro, como si Gokudera ya le perteneciera, Yamamoto miro confundido a su pareja, el cual al parecer había llorado, el hombre soltó a Gokudera por un momento.

-te dejare despedirte -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa prepotente, mientras se retiraba. Gokudera abrazo a Yamamoto, y en el cuello de su confundida pareja empezó a pedir disculpas; entre los sollozos de Gokudera escucho un "tengo que hacerlo por mi madre, _perdona_",(lo ultimo lo dijo en italiano) Yamamoto lo abrazo fuertemente, y con una voz seria y rasposa dijo:

-no te dejare ir, por que tu me perteneses -apreto mas a Gokudera contra si y le iso soltar la maleta y volvio a repetir- no te dejare ir...

* * *

**eto..¿cren que les gusto?, en fin saben que las cosas se ponen criticas XD**

**_"el amor verdadero vense las barreras del tiempo y toda adversidad"_**

**nunca tengo nada bueno que decir lo se TT**

**comentas 0w0.**


	3. el dilema del hijo

**tercer episodeo, bla, bla, bla ya saben el resto XD**

**KHR; es propiedad de akira amano**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

A Yamamoto definitivamente le agradaba la idea de acompañar a Gokudera a Italia, pero según el padre de Gokudera solo seria como "amigos", lo peor del caso fue que Gokudera acepto, y no solo eso; al llegar a Italia(bonito lugar por cierto), todos miraban a Gokudera, era difícil para nuestro querido Yamamoto, tener que ignorarlos, y aceptar que le hablaran a su Gokudera. Al llegar al castillo; al entrar en la mansión la mayoría de las sirvientas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver al niño perdido, que ya no era de todo un niño, Gokudera les sonrió inocentemente, y se dedico a ir a la gran mesa, Yamamoto solo le seguía, quería estar al tanto de todo lo que Gokudera haría. Uno de los asociados de el padre del ojiesmeralda, no le quitaba la vista de en sima, lo cual obvió despertaba los celos incontrolados de Yamamoto, además de que el hombre se atrevía a tocar la pierna de Gokudera por debajo de la mesa; Yamamoto, no entendía como su pareja no le decía nada acaso esos eran "modales en la mesa", Gokudera nunca los había tenido, no al menos frente a Yamamoto, debía admitir que se vía lindo que fuera tan obediente, pero le molestaba que no apartara aquel hombre.

- ¿como dijiste que te llamabas? -decía cínico el asociado, tocando la pierna de Gokudera de nuevo.

-Ha..Hayato..Gokudera -decia nervioso.

-ya veo, mi nombre es Riecsten de la familia Fairone -decía ese hombre viéndolo fijamente- ¿y quien es tu amigo?

-Yamamoto Takeshi-decia miy frio el moreno.

-ya veo eres japones-el hombre seguía viendo a Gokudera.

-Riecsten comportate -decía el padre de Gokudera.

Al terminar la cena, les indicaron cual seria su cuarto, obvió Yamamoto había quedado lejos de Gokudera, y el ultimo quedo cercas de la habitación de Fairone. Aquí había algo que a Yamamoto, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, en primer lugar, ¿por que Gokudera axedio a venir?, en segundo ¿por que es tan obediente? y tercero ¿que es exactamente lo que vino hacer aquí?, definitibamente tenia que dejar esas dudas en claro...se había escuchado un ruido, un jarrón callendo creo, Yamamoto corrió enseguida a la habitación de su pareja, y al entrar ese hombre tenia acorralado a Gokudera en una pared, este ultimo, con dinamita en mano, el padre de Gokudera llego enseguida, empujo a Yamamoto como si no estuviera hay, y enseguida confisco las bombas de su hijo, iso que Fairone saliera de la habitación y se quedo hablando de nuevo con Gokudera.

-¿es muy lindo no crees? -le dijo Fairone a Yamamoto.

-si lo es y mucho -respondió un tanto enojado.

-es muy arisco parece un gato -dijo aquel hombre lamiéndose los labios

-si, es muy arisco -respondió aun enojado por los comentarios de el.

-¿cuantos años tiene? -le pregunto a Yamamoto.

-15 años -respondio este indignado

-ya veo le duplico la edad -decía con una sonrisa en los labios- yo tengo 40 jaja.

-jajaja -rió ipocritamente Yamamoto.

-como me gustaría cogerlo -dijo el hombre en susurro.- tiene una piel muy suave, y un cuerpo muy lindo, además su actitud hace que lo decen mas ¿no crees?-dijo el hombre acomodandose los guantes, Yamamoto se estaba absteniendo, pero ese hombre había llegado muy lejos, se dispuso a golpearlo; pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, de nuevo el padre de Gokudera le coloco la mano en el hombro a el ojiesmealda.

-¿querías hablar algo con mi hijo? -pregunto el padre a Fairone.

-si -sonrió a dientes.

la primera vez que Yamamoto vio tan asustado a Gokudera, fue ese día, Gokudera temblaba y juraría que en un susurro leve dijo "Yamamoto"; el padre de Gokudera le permitio pasar a la habitación de su hijo a "hablar", al cerrarse la puerta se escucho algo caer en la cama, y el padre de el ojiesmeralda le dijo a Yamamoto, a punta de pistola que se dirigiera el despacho, según esto tenia cosas que decirle.

-sueltame -decía forcejeando Gokudera.

-vamos, vamos, esto no puede ser tan malo ¿o si? -dijo el hombre sosteniendo las manos de Gokudera y ensima del ultimo.

-pesas mucho quitate -decía Gokudera. El hombre le amarro las manos a este, y asciendo caso omiso de lo dicho comienza a desvestirle, Gokudera, no se había quedado de sin hacer nada, habeces pataleaba y en ocasiones gritaba que lo ayudaran, también escupía en la cara de aquel hombre, pero al parecer nada servía, este había comenzado a tocarle, de pies a cabeza con sus horribles y asperas manos, le tomo bruscamente por la cintura, y le susurro

-seras mio-

-YAMAMOTO!-grito Gokudera, la luz de la luna brillo un momento, el hombre callo desmallado en sima de Gokudera, y se escucho abrir la puerta, y ahy estaba Gokudera y ese hombre desnudos, Gokudera amarrado de las manos y moretones en su cuerpo.

-¿que paso? -dijo Yamamoto mientras lo abrasaba, ya desatado.

-HAAAA! -grito una sirvienta al ver a el padre del joven gokudera noqueado en el suelo.

-Yamamoto...no puedo...pero tengo que hacerlo...tengo miedo -decía llorando entre sollozos, mientras correspondía el abrasó de su pareja.

-¿que paso? -volvio a preguntar su confundido novio.

-la...la luna -frunció el seño de preocupacion y volteo a ver aquel cuerpo celeste en el cielo.

-no vuelvas a hacer esto Gokudera -le decía Yamamoto, mientras el otro se dejaba querer; le lebato de hay, y le llevo a su habitación. ya en ella le presto una de sus camisas, sabia que mañana habría problemas y tal vez grabes pero no importaba mientras estuviera con su Gokudera. Este se acurruco con Yamamoto, y se dispuso a dormir ya que mañana no seria día fácil.

"desde el cielo anochesido, cuidaré a mis hijos y no dejare que les pase algo, mientras ellos no quieran hacer algo no le permitiré a nadie lastimarlos, pero al caballero que hoy defiende a mi hijo, le daré fuerza y valentía pera que emprenda una buena batalla, mañana al salir el sol"

* * *

**espero y les aya gustado, grasias por su tiempo, espero, comentes XD**

**hasta mañana**

**ciao ciao**


	4. El dilema del caballero

**esta es la penultima parte, como sea espro la disfruten espero poder poner la otra a tiempo mañana entro a la ecual talves me tarde mas T.T**

**KHR es propiedad de aquira amano**

* * *

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

Ya se había amanecido ese día, Gokudera se levanto sorprendido, al ver que Yamamoto no se encontraba a su lado, y mucho menos en el baño; se dirijo de inmediato a la habitación de su "padre" y le despertó, no era normal que Yamamoto saliera a ningún lado sin decirle. Cuando Gokudera le pregunto desesperado a su padre en donde se encontraba Yamamoto, este le dijo que Yamamoto había partido desde la madrugada, en pocas palabras que había regresado a japón. Gokudera simplemente no creía aquello, pero toda apuntaba aque Yamamoto se había marchado, si ropa no estaba y mucho menos una nota o algo que se le pareciera, ni rastro de el, no contestaba su celular, aun que timbrara. Esto era demaciado, se suponía que Yamamoto había dicho que se quedaría ahí con el hasta que esto terminara, pero lo abandono, hay en ese lugar, a su suerte.

-calmate, tal vez ese chico no te amaba lo suficiente -decía el "padre" de Gokudera.

-es que el no se iría sin despedirme, además el me dijo tantas cosas -agacha la mirada- ¿como fui tan estúpido? -Gokudera sentía helado su corazón, aquella persona que le había dicho que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría, se había marchado, nunca debió a ver confiado en alguien, no otra ves, pero eso se iba a acabar, nunca jamas, y se repetía en la mente, NUNCA JAMAS volveré a amar a alguien no después de Yamamoto, no habrá alguien como el en todo el maldito mundo, otra ves Gokudera había perdido todo, otra ves se había caído hace vació, del cual tardo mucho en salir, desde que su madre no había vuelto, nunca se sintió tan triste.

-tal ves no se despidió por que se le hubiera hecho mas doloroso y no se hubiera podido ir, piensa en eso Gokudera -le decía ese señor, ese señor que de nuevo volvió a espantar lo que mas amaba, como odiaba a ese hombre, pero cuando este le entregara lo que vino a buscar Gokudera se iría para no volver nunca.

-me retiro tengo algo importante que hacer, vendrán unos amigos mios les dices que me esperen, en el despacho, si es posible tu mismo atiendelos, ellos serán futuros socios- Gokudera escuchaba lo que aquel hombre decía, pero el mismo tiempo no podía olvidar la sonrisa de Yamamoto, su risa, su pelo, y su voz, esa voz que le dijo muchas veces "te amo". Resignarse eso era lo único que podía hacer, seguramente cuando aquello estuviera en sus manos se sentiría mejor, retrasaría a japón a la do de su amado juudaime, y jamas volvería a ver a la cara a Yamammoto, pero por ahora hacer lo que ese extra o le diga, sera en lo único que deberá pensar, por su bien y el bien de todos.

La tarde había caído, y la noche estaba presurosa en llegar a Italia, los hombres que su "padre" había mencionado se encontraban ya en el estudio y Gokudera escuchándoles y atendiéndoles tal y como su "padre" le ordeno que lo hiciera. Por fin su "padre" había llegado y le pidió que saliera, comenzó a hablar con ellos, de negocios y quien sabe que mas, la herida de su corazón estaba fresca, aun recuerda como Yamamoto le había dicho que no lo dejaría ir, y después se encontraban aquí en Italia también como la noche anterior, le había abrasado, y le había dicho te amo, y ahora no se encontraba aquí, que había pensado ese idiota, quien se creía para lastimarle así. En un momento los hombres a los que había atendido se encontraban en la puerta de su habitación, Gokudera no se percato de aquello pues este seguía pensando en ¿por que Yamamoto se fue?, estos entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta, con seguro; uno de ellos le tapo la boca a Gokudera, fue hay cuando este se dio cuenta de que ellos se encontraban en su habitación, eran 3 hombres, el segundo de ellos comenzó a desvestirle mientras el ultimo le sostenía, porque Gokudera pataleaba y los golpeaba, era obvio que este no se iba a dejar. Su "padre" entro a la habitación.

-tienes que dejarte -le dijo lebantandole la barbilla, Gokudera no podía decirle nada pues se encontraba con la boca tapada, pero si le hecho una mirada fiera. Su "padre" se retiro y ellos prosiguieron; Gokudera se repetía una y otra ves que el que lo estaba tocando era Yamamoto, pero era imposible, Yamammoto no era tan bulgar, no lo tocaba de esa manera, ni lo besaba tan asquerosamente. Se sentía aqueroso, sucio y eso que todavía aquellos no terminaban de jugar con su cuerpo, se decía en la mente " aunque ya no me ames, ven y salvame"

Una mirada fría, destajadora y fija, se posaba sobre aquellos hombres que tocaban a Gokudera, la oscuridad hacia que este no se distinguiera bien, y la luz de la luna le daba un contraste mas tenebroso, Gokudera sabia exactamente quien era el, pero los hombres estaban confundidos, esa mirada era tenebrosa hasta cierto punto; este hombre saco una espada, pasándola a diestra y siniestra cortando a aquellos hombres, pero no matándolos, tomo a Gokudera en una sabana y lo saco de ese lugar. Hayato se encontraba confundido, no sabia por que Yamamoto había vuelto.

-te amo, no desconfíes de eso, yo nunca me iría sin ti -le decía mientras aterrizaban en el patio de la casa, Yamamoto siguió corriendo hasta que entro en una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de hay.

-¿por que? -preguntaba angustiado Gokudera.

-por que yo nunca me iria, fue tu padre el que me aparto de ti esta mañana, y por fortuna encontré lo que buscabas, por lo que estas aquí -decía con una sonrisa el moreno

-no puede ser, esta aquí -decía llorando Gokudera, mientras visualisaba en la esquina de la habitación eso por lo que se hubiera dejado de lo que su padre diga...

* * *

**¿les gusto?, pues cometen XD,**

**hayato siempre se sacrifica al igual que el pobre de Yamamoto**

**como sea asta mañana creo =.=U**


	5. El renacer de la luna

**por fin*agotaga* despues de tanto trabajo y pensar aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo, espero les guste ando algo cursi XD**

**KHR le pertenece aqkira amano **

**como siempre sin nada novedoso que decir ¬¬**

* * *

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

¿Que en este mundo te obligaría a darlo todo?, es era la pregunta que Yamamoto se hacia en esa madrugada, por que su Gokudera estaría dispuesto a entregarlo todo?; sabia que todo lo relacionado con su madre hacia que Gokudera se pusiera muy débil de ánimos, y su padre tal ves lo sabia, no podía abandonar a su Hayato así, tenia que hacer algo para que este volviera con el a Japón. Yamamoto se despertó por completo, escribió una nota para su amado Gokudera; salio temprano las sirvientas le vieron partir.

El "padre" de Gokudera sabia que ese chico traería problemas, por lo que pensó inmediatamente el que se deciciera todo rastro de el y que le hicieran pensar a su hijo que este se había marchado y lo había abandonado.

Para Yamamoto no fue fácil la búsqueda de eso que le mantenía aquí a su pareja, primero tubo que usgar en los papeles de el "padre" de Gokudera, tarea nada fácil. Después de arreglárselas en la oficina de su padre, busco que fue de la madre de Gokudera, después de que el bebe se le fue quitado; tarea mas difícil de realizar, con lo recabado a Yamamaoto solo le faltaba algo mas, DEDUCIR, hipótesis, acomodar fechas, cuestionar a algunas personas. Lo impresionante fue la rapidez con la que Yamamoto actuó, una investigación como esa lleva mas de un mes. Y no es que el no fuera inteligente sino que de verdad era difícil meterse en esas cosas, pero para Yamamoto, no habría nada que le impidiera salvar a Gokudera. Al final todo apunto a las celdas del castillo (hogar de Gokudera), así que sin mas, antes de que callera la noche se dirigió a los sótanos donde se encontraban las celdas, no fue fácil tampoco burlar a todos los guardias; cuando llego al destino marcado, saco de hay todo lo que había pues no estaba seguro aun de que era lo que tenia que llevarse... todo estaba en la cabaña, una pequeña que se encontró por hay,(que suerte), lo que mas le sorprendió fue lo ultimo que se trajo, pero si estaba en una celda era mejor no dejarla hay seria cruel.

por fin se dispuso a salvar a Gokudera esperando y no le pasara algo. volvio a escuchar a esa voz esa vos tan linda, y calida, que le habia hablado anteriormente.

"¿como podría este humilde ente que en el cielo se posa cada noche, agradecer por haber salvado, mis dos grandes tesoros, dime tu guardián invencible, como podría la luna pagarte por salvar a sus hijos?"

-no fue nada, es un placer y siempre lo ha sido, ayudar a otros, además digame usted, ¿porque me debe algo? -preguntaba ingenuo Yamamoto.

"por estar a lado de mi amado Hijo Gokudera, después de mi muerte como ser mortal, el había caído en una depresión profunda, en un hoyo sin fondo, donde no existían verdades, donde no existía ni dios, era un dolor tan grade verlo sufrir así, el que el no pudiera escucharme, era lo peor, estaba tan encerrado en si mismo que no escuchaba a nadie, asta que te conoció a ti, yo se que mi amado hijo pedía a gritos que alguien le amara, que alguien le hiciera olvidar, pero con el tiempo se volvió de corazón frió, dejo de creer en que alguien vendría, porque era difícil que en el mundo donde se desarrollaba, pensar que alguien le amaría, perdió un tanto la inocencia que tenia por ser mi hijo; después de que te conoció, de que empezó a sentir algo por ti, supo exactamente que seria imposible que un hombre se enamorase de otro. pero tu le diste seguridad algo que siempre le ha faltado, y ahora te encuentras aquí salvando a mis hijos, eres una persona tan imponente como el sol, siempre presente y algo omnipotente, con mucha energía, es por eso que me debes algo ¿te parese poco?"

Takeshi pensó un momento sorprendido por saber que la madre de Gokudera era nada mas y nada menos que la hermosa luna, pero aun así contesto firme.

-...quiero que nunca abandone a Gokudera, por su bien, quiero solo eso, no le pediré nada material y mucho menos físico, solo demuestre a Gokudera que esta con el y hagale sentir seguro, es su turno ¿no cree? -dejo con esa sonrisa carismática, con la cual había conquistado a Gokudera.

" ten por seguro guardián del hijo de la luna que haci sera" -un mal presagio recorrió a la luna- "debes ir a prisa a por mi hijo al parecer pide tu presencia, pide que lo salves, con un aire de desesperanza por abandonarle" -dijo en tono asustado la luna.

-¿un aire de desesperanza por abandonarle?, o por dios -Yamamoto salio corriendo enseguida no tardo mucho en llegar, y tardo menos en salvar a Gokudera, envuelto en unas sabanas de ceda que tapaban la desnudes de el peliplata y su confundida cara. Por fin en la cabaña Yamamoto le mostró el porque de su ausencia.

-es ella, esta aquí -decía sorprendido Gokudera al visualisar algo en la esquina de la habitación- Yamamoto tu, acabas de...salvar a...-corre a abrasar a una joven chica de pelo de igual plateado y iguales ojos esmeralda, y piel pálida- salvaste a mi hermana -decía Gokudera.

- Q..Q..QUE! -decia yamamoto sin creer lo que su amante le decia- pero que...no bianchi... -decia anonadado el moreno.

-si lo se yo aun no termino de comprenderlo, pero mi padre me dijo que era la viva imagen de mi madre, y ahora lo veo es cierto, es como si ella estuviese aquí -decía llorando el peliplata- no lo entiendes Yamamoto, mi supuesto padre me dijo que la mataría si yo no cumplía con volver a Italia con el -suspiro el Italiano tratando de calmarse, se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Yamamoto.

-te lo agradesco -se acerco mas a su oido- pero eso no significa que tengas permiso de propasarte conmigo -le susurrava al moreno

-entonces ¿volveremos a japón? -preguntaba el moreno.

-claro -afirmaba Gokudera con una sonrisa.

-tu vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad Hoshi? -preguntaba Gokudera a su hermana la cual solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-oni-san, yo...quería agradecerle a tu novio por salvarme, y ti por interesarte por mi de esa manera -decía tímida la chica.

-eres hija de mi madre y mi padre, y además eres idéntica a ella, ¿creíste que no tengo suficiente corazón como para venir? -preguntaba Gokudera

-creo que son muy buenas personas, ah! por cierto, tengo un regalo muy valioso para ti Gokudera -Hoshi se levanto y se dispuso a destapar algo.

-este piano era de mi madre, me pidió que te lo diera -sonrió.

-ya veo, me lo llevare en el siguiente barco ¿te parece? -decía Gokudera.

-ok

-ya nos vamos, no eh comido nada en todo el día -decía Yamamoto con cara de hambre.

-ha! siempre arruinas el momento friki de base boll...-decía Gokudera comenzando a reclamarle a aquél idiota, mientras la viva imagen de su amada madre le sonreía.

" así sera guardián del hijo de la luna, estoy aquí...Te diré algo Hayato, tu hermana y tu pueden mantenerse con juventud, es uno de los dones de la luna, pueden dejar de crecer cuando quieran, y ese es el regalo que le daré joven Yamamoto, por sus servicios, le permitiré crecer hasta donde guste, para que el tiempo no intervenga en el limite de su amor" -se acerca a Gokudera- "tal ves no es esta la manera en la que esperabas volver a verme, pero no importa tanto en el cielo como en la tierra te vigilare, no sufras mas por mi sabes que aqui estare".

Gokudera ahora después de tanto tiempo supo que su madre nunca se fue y por fin esa frase tenia sentido"promenteme que miraras al cielo por que hay estaré yo", su madre nunca le falo y fue tan tonto que no se dio cuanta. Yamamoto sabia que al único al que Gokudera le sonreía de verdad, no era a Tsuna ni a su madre, si no a el, nunca olvidara esa noche, por que esa noche, su amor se prolongo al infinito, y esa noche...Gokudera le sonrió como nunca en la vida.

* * *

**bien espero les aya gustado como les dije ando cursi XD, si no les gusto hago un final alternativo ¬¬**

**es broma, no hare un segundo final, lamento mucho si enverdad los defraude U_U, pero bueno si asi fue me lo diran en los revews que dejen, o se enojaran tanto conmigo que ni me dejaran reviws ¬¬**

**en fin nos vemos en otro fanfic XD**


End file.
